Flashes
by ByTheBook140
Summary: They share these moments, small flashes of light and happiness.
1. Gilmore Girls, Cats and Cronuts

Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but things like school get in the way of anything slightly recreational. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed/favorite any of my past stories. Make sure to do the same for this one (she says hopefully).

Wanted to do something of a multi-chapter, and as it seems I can't write anything more than 1,000 words lately, this is my solution. This is dedicated to Taylor, Nicole and Annie, who managed to keep me calm through exams.

* * *

_"Say I love you when you're not listening. How long 'till we call this love?" -Christina Perri, 'Distance'_

She secretly told him that first night. The first night after a while, anyway. The night she brought yummy-yummy heart attack snacks beer and that stupid, ridiculous cronut that she would never admit to loving.

So they were on the couch, watching the game, as usual. She's explaining 'Burnt Offerings', and she just getting to the part where Bette Middler's character gets possessed by the devilish kid and - oh. He's asleep. Okay.

Then he murmurs the 'Love Story' part when he's barely conscious and she answers with a very dignified "What?" Looking up, eyes alert kind of a combination between panic and excitement.

But he's now totally asleep, and she knows he'll remember this like and alcoholic remembers how he got _that_ tattoo. Translation: Nada.

So she whispers it. She whispers it really slowly and quietly like she doesn't want him to wake up, but he's sleeping like the dead- Kensi, stop using that saying, it's not funny anymore- and so she just says it.

"I love you, you idiot."

It's the cheesiest thing she's ever said, and after she says it, she kinda gapes at herself in wonder.

Then she kinda laughs, because that was totally a Gilmore Girls line and he would make fun of her incessantly if he knew she watched Gilmore Girls. Then she'd discover that he secretly caught those re runs on ABC family and hated it when Rory was with Dean, because who liked Dean anyway?

And the cycle would start again.  
She's not sure what cycle that is yet, but she's more than happy to stick around to find out.

So Kensi plops her head on that cat pillow and falls asleep, dreaming of the Gilmore Girls and cats and cronuts.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Look for more one-shots coming your way.


	2. Well, Hello Fern

**A/N: Wow. To say I was surprised at the response to chapter one would be a bit of an understatement. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed and PM'ed about Chapter 1! I hope this tides everyone over until Tuesday. (After that last episode, with the selfies and the missing each other and my constant hyperventilation, I think we all need it!)**

**And I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter one. So, Disclaimed.**

* * *

_"I'm coming home, I'm coming home, Tell the world I'm coming home, Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday" - 'I'm Coming Home', _

He sees her before she's even out of the tunnel.

You know that little tunnel that the airport people connect from the plane to the gate and you can move it around like a little portable hallway?

Yeah, he sees her before she's out of it.

Because he brought binoculars.

And the people at the airport, the janitors, the travelers, they all probably think that he's either really stupid or a super obvious terrorist, or perhaps trying to be like the guys from the 'Big Year' movie when they all just ran across the world finding bird species and recording all of them and has Kensi seen that movie because it's pretty touching and-

She's stepping out of the tunnel. She's stepping out of the tunnel and looking around the gate, her face dropping because she doesn't see a mess of shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes and he knows it. (Wow, Marty, your ego has grown in her absence.)

She scans the large amount of people hovering in the terminal and almost immediately makes eye contact with him, her brown irises actually _sparkling _when she sees him. She grabs her suitcase and breaks into a fast walk over to him, and, when they're about 20 feet from each other, from what they've been waiting for, twenty feet from that giant hug and the 'I missed you, Fern,' someone _actually _has the nerve to stop her.

It's one of those airport guys, and he's speaking to her in a very condescending voice that she was getting in the way of the line to board flight 700-I-don't-care when she takes out her badge, brandishing it in his face with eyes full of rage. The poor guy actually _cowers _and walks off, getting on one of those little carts that have the flashing lights on them that no one actually uses and drives off, not even looking back. Kensi, probably unaware of the fact that she just traumatized a fully grown man, charges on.

Then they're back in the moment, the slow motion run to be together, until they're next to each other and they managed to do it without something exploding or shooting or dying and wow this is a record for them.

He gives her the flowers he bought about 10 minutes ago and she laughs at the binoculars still clutched in his hand, and, because she's Kensi, she makes a 'Big Year' reference.

They hug.

Now here's the 'I missed you, Fern' and the repeated 'It's classified' Kensi delivered with a small, sad smile when asked where she's been for the last 4 months.

He carries her bag back to the car, and without even discussing it, they drive to his place.

* * *

**Don't forget to be a super-awesome-amazing-fantastic person and review!**

**Thanks for reading! Look for Chapter 3 soon.**


End file.
